The memory game
by Straight c- student
Summary: what happens before and after percy and annabeth are reunited   flames used to start forest fires and reviews to stop them PANDAS NEED YOUR HELP


The memory game

Annabeth's POV

This stupid ship was taking so long i couldn't remember the Queen Anne's Revenge going so slow in the sea of monsters but that was probably because of Percy, stupid seaweed brain; stupid Hera couldn't the fates pick on someone else for a change. I'd better go below deck before i start crying in front of everyone hopefully they'll leave me to my memories

"_So if the gods fight" he said "will things line up the way they did during the Trojan war? will it be Poseidon versus Athena?"  
I put my head against the backpack Ares had given us ouch there goes the last oreo "I don't know what my mom will do I just know that I'll fight next to you"  
"Why"  
"because your my friend, seaweed brain. Any more stupid questions"  
I saw his face before I fell asleep and smiled to myself he definitely was a seaweed brain but he was kinda cute._

I fell asleep to the moan of the ship and the constant memories flooding my brain.

Percy's POV

I HATE not being able to remember anything only little snatches here and there the sea, enchiladas, a satyr sorry faun, a Cyclopes saying peanut butter, blue food and the most haunting a blond haired gray eyed girl, she's haunted my thoughts since I saw the Minerva campers at dinner six months ago but I can't even remember her name I am such a seaweed brain, wait seaweed brain-

"_Put your cap back on" I said_ "get out"  
_"what " the girl shrieked "no I'm not leaving you"  
"I've got a plan. I'll distract them .you can use the metal spider-maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus .You have to tell him what's going on"  
"but you'll be killed"  
"I'll be fine. Besides we don't have much choice"  
the girl looked at me as if she was about to punch me but then she did something that surprised me more. She kissed me.  
"Be careful seaweed brain" she put on her hat and vanished _

The girls name was Annabethonce I realisedthat all my memories came flooding back, the minotaur, mom, Paul, Tyson, camp half blood [Greek of course] everything and I also knew that Annabeth was going to kill me when she found me and that I wouldn't be complete till she did.

Annabeth POV

I woke up to the sound of us mooring, I asked piper [we were sharing a bunker]if we were there yet and she said i'd slept through the convoy of Roman demi-gods who had come to see if we were friend or foe and that we were allowed to tell our story to Lupa at sunset till then we would get the chance to 'enjoy' the camps hospitality they obviously weren't high up in pipers opinion

But i just wanted to get off this stupid boat and into Percy's arms.

Percy's POV

I looked out my cabin to see a commotion by the docks and a new boat moored there. I ran down after seeing the stoll brothers going past my cabin with a bag overflowing with shaving cream as they both still hadn't hit puberty yet it was extremely unlikely they were going to be shaving with it. When I got there I crashed into a blonde girl. Annabeth. I pulled her into my arms and gave her the most bone-crushing hug I could muster. While she sobbed into my shoulder I kissed the top of her head and pulled her away to have a good look at her. Her eyes were red and had bags from crying and lack of sleep and she'd lost weight but to me she was more beautiful than Venus, Aphrodite and all her children put together.  
"Hey don't cry I promise I'll try not to leave you ever again k" I soothed  
"I've been worried sick these last couple of weeks and you'd better make up for them Perseus _Elias _Jackson so you'd better get on your knees and grovel boy" she shouted so that the whole camp heard then she whispered"I love you and you left just like everyone else but i know you're not gonna leave again" she started to sob against my shoulder and mumbled something about 'stupid Hera' against her hair I said "I love you more than anyone and if anyone tries o take me away from you again well I hope they like Hades"  
"what's up with Hades? anyway your middle name is Elias" Nico interrupted the sweet moment then burst into laughter. Percy just groaned he knew telling annabeth his middle nname was a mistake but at the moment he was too happy to care.

**The End**


End file.
